


De arena y nácar

by Cendrillon



Category: Free!
Genre: Horror, M/M, ahogamientos implicitos, cuento corto, merman Haru, pero solo un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendrillon/pseuds/Cendrillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No entres en el agua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De arena y nácar

**Author's Note:**

> Mi intención era escribir un mini-cuento del estilo de los clásicos relatos de terror victorianos, pero me salió esto (perdón! X_D)
> 
> Haru es una sirena y Makoto un pescador.   
> Gracias por leer.

"Ven".

"No puedo".

"Ven".

Y es tan fácil ceder a la blancura de sus brazos y la salada frialdad de sus labios que es imposible negarse por segunda vez.

No le veo con claridad y la sal me daña los ojos. Dentro de mí todo arde y se convierte poco a poco en papel de lija, pero me aprieta fuerte y noto sus dedos en mi pelo mientras tira de mí. 

Cuanto más le dejo acercarse a mí más oscuro se vuelve todo a nuestro alrededor. Hay menos luz, hace mucho más frío. Pero me quiere más cerca y yo a él.

Me duelen los dedos de frío y pienso en como sería su piel si pudiera acariciarle seco sobre la arena, aquí no puedo tocarle, el agua no me deja y se interpone siempre fría entre los dos. Toco con agua sobre agua, con frío sobre frío.

No le veo con claridad y en medio de la oscuridad a la que me arrastra creo que tiene los ojos azules y oscuros como el cielo al anochecer, como el mar a media tarde, como el agua que nos rodea y poco a poco se va volviendo negra como su pelo. 

Se me acaba el tiempo y tengo que empezar a luchar. No quiere soltarme y yo no puedo ir con él. Es fuerte, es muy fuerte y es difícil subir. Cada vez más difícil. El fuego me abrasa el pecho y lucho contra él y contra el pánico mientras la oscuridad cede poco a poco a mi alrededor. No le veo bien ni siquiera ahora, pero sus ojos se han vuelto casi negros y se que me odia por luchar y querer volver a la luz. Por no seguirle. Y yo quiero seguirle, pero no puedo.

Nos hacemos daño y luego yo me odio por herirle, pero es fuerte, es muy fuerte y si cedo me arrastrará con él. Su piel de perlas se me escurre entre los dedos como si estuviera hecho de arena y algas, pero su abrazo es sólido aunque esté helado. No se que abrazo en realidad. Me mira de esa forma y aunque no puedo verle bien, creo que siente que le estoy traicionando.

Ojalá hablara.

A veces pienso en obligarle a seguirme a la playa. Me pregunto si vendría, pero el miedo a que no lo haga no me deja tenderle una trampa.

El aire arde dentro de mi garganta y el dolor de volver a respirar es casi peor que el de no poder hacerlo. Quiero estirar la mano hacia el agua otra vez, se que sigue ahí aunque ya no puedo verle en la oscuridad, pero la luna refleja algo plata en el agua y se que sigue ahí, que es él. Está esperando. Siempre me da una especie de última oportunidad.  
Quiero estirar la mano y rozar sus dedos de nácar otra vez, pero no me atrevo. 

Tengo frío, mucho frío. Querría hablar pero la boca me sabe tanto a sal y agua que sólo soy capaz de toser intentando echarla fuera. Ahora quiero irme pero no puedo moverme. Cada uno de sus abrazos me deja después paralizado de horror. El frío y el aire me despejan la mente y me invade el miedo. Mañana alguien aparecerá sobre la arena con los labios negros y la piel fría. Como la suya. Siempre deja a sus amantes en la playa, como si los devolviera, aburrido tal vez de que ya no correspondan a sus caricias. Quizá alguna vez se queda con alguno y lo deja junto a él, durmiendo a oscuras hasta que el agua y el tiempo lo convierten nada más que en agua y huesos. Podría ser yo si me fallaran las fuerzas. Me arrastraría con él a la oscuridad, al agua negra que primero es azul como sus ojos y luego negra como su pelo, hasta que todo estallara a mí alrededor en una luz blanca como su piel. Siento algo que podrían ser celos y me asusta estar volviéndome loco.

El terror que primero me paraliza me da fuerzas ahora y remo de vuelta a la playa. A la arena, a la tierra. No me atrevo a mirar atrás y ver el reflejo plateado en el agua una vez más y corro a mi casa. No le oigo desde aquí. Quizá me extraña. Ojalá hablara.

No volveré. Siempre me digo que no volveré. Pero algún día no volveré. Le dejaré por fin y aunque me llame no le escucharé.

Pero si volviera y me venciera un día, si me fallaran las fuerzas o quizá el ánimo para herirle y que me soltara, si le siguiera…

Me vence el sueño y no puedo seguir pensando, pero al dormirme oigo las olas en la playa y se que si volviera…si lo hiciera y al abrazarle otra vez me venciera… querría quedarme con él a oscuras y no ser devuelto nunca a la playa.


End file.
